The conventional motor home or bus uses a truck chassis and its heavy truck suspension. The running gear of such a chassis is designed for the principal purpose of supporting a maximum vehicle loan. Sometimes such heavy duty truck chassis do not provide the ride and handling characteristics that are desirable for a passenger carrying vehicle where the loads are only moderate.
It is the principal object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a tandem suspension for a commercial vehicle that is characterized by its superior ride and handling properties.